


Beauty And The Good Things

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Why are you staring at me?" Izzy asked defensively.Steven blinked, coming back to life as quickly as if he'd been yelled at, which, when it came to Izzy losing his temper, it might as well have been a yell.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 13





	Beauty And The Good Things

"Why are you staring at me?" Izzy asked defensively. 

Steven blinked, coming back to life as quickly as if he'd been yelled at, which, when it came to Izzy losing his temper, it might as well have been a yell. Steven straughtened up, taking his head off of his hands and slapping them down onto the table. "Hmm?" Steven hummed sleepily, dazed and jolted from his daydream. 

But the rather upset look on Izzy's face stole the smile from Steven's own. 

"What happened?" Steven asked, his dazed, sleepy happiness disappearing as it'd appeared. He looked around, but nobody else had come to check on them, and that left them alone, just as Steven liked it. But he didn't like it now, because that left him with the implications of what could've happened. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Izzy asked. 

"I wasn't...oh." Steven paused, trying to come up with a good lie that wasn't something along the lines of _Because I Think You're Really Pretty,_ but none rose to the occasion, and Steven was left to gape, mouth open, like a goldfish. 

Izzy's bottom lip shook as he sat there, guitar resting on his lap. "Why?" He repeated slowly, his voice soft, but unkind. 

"Well." Steven grappled for an explanation, but he couldn't find a suitable one. 

"Tell me, Steven." Izzy demanded. "Or I'm leaving." His whole body was tense. 

"Um, well, don't judge me when I say this." Steven took a deep breath. "It's just because I think you're, y'know, really pretty. And I kinda...drifted off." He shrugged.

A multitude of emotions flickered through Izzy's face. His grip on the guitar tightened. His breathing sped up to an uncomfortable rate. "Fuck you." Izzy whispered, and he stood up, his guitar falling to the floor with a loud thumping noise. Izzy stormed toward the door without another word. 

"Wait!" Steven stood up, running over to Izzy. "What's wrong? Wait, don't answer that, I know that it's weird, okay? I'm sorry, I promise that-" He grabbed Izzy's arm.

"Fuck you!" Izzy burst out. "I know that you guys are used to being fawned over like a bunch of peacocks at a zoo, but that doesn't give you the right to use _that_ over me." He hissed, pulling his arm out of Steven's fingers. 

"What?" Steven didn't understand. "I'm not...no, Iz. Why would you think that?" 

Izzy looked devastated. "They always do." He whispered, turning his head away so that Steven couldn't see the tears that were shining in his eyes. 

"No, Iz." Steven said. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. The rest of 'em who don't think that are just idiots." He waved his hand dismissively in the air, as if brushing everybody else away. 

"No. They actually have working eyes." Izzy said miserably, sniffing and brushing away his tears with the palms of his clenched hands. 

"I have perfectly good eyes." Steven replied in mock offense. "I love everything about you, Iz. Your eyes, your face, your hair, your nose." He lightly bopped his finger onto Izzy's nose. Izzy smiled slightly. 

"I like you too, Stevie." Izzy whispered. "I like you a lot." He paused. "I'm sorry." 

Steven grinned. "Don't be." He pressed his hand against the side of Izzy's face. "I wanna kiss you." He said. 

"What are you waiting for?" Izzy still looked a little upset, a little insecure, but he was smiling when Steven kissed him. 

And that smile made it worth it. 


End file.
